Abduction
by Zentia
Summary: A TG story involving Scooby Doo in an extraterrestrial situation that I've written long ago. Warning: Sex and rule 63 Scooby.
1. Chapter 1

At Shaggy's household, it was around 10PM at night.

"News at the top hour!", spoke a stern faced brunette man in a suit, "Strange UFO sightings have been reported in the vicinity, describing a cube like object-*BZZT!"

"Well, enough of that!" said a sandy short haired blonde male as he pressed the power button on the TV remote, making the screen go black.

"Okay, Scoob. Time to hit the hay." Shaggy said in his green long-sleeve shirt and pants PJ's as he went under the covers of the bed. "Okay, Raggy." Scooby said jumping onto and lying near the foot of the bed. Soon, both have fallen asleep. At around midnight, something strange was happening. There was a bright light beaming through the window, fixating on Scooby. Scooby stirred in his sleep a bit, but finally awoke to the light. It was hypnotizing him as he hopped off of the bed with Shaggy still in a deep sleep. He then opened the window and looked outside. Even though the bright light was still on him, he could still squint and make out other lights on the bottom side of the UFO. The space craft seemed more cubed and squared like than the usual roundness many people were familiar with.

Then, the light suddenly flashed very brightly, blinding the Great Dane actually knocking him out. Scooby later awoke and tried to adjust his eyes for a moment. He then realized he wasn't in Shaggy's room, he found himself curled up laying on a white bed in white room. The door entrance was across the room to the north of the bed, leading to a hallway that was white as well. Next, to the bed was a nightstand with a doggie bowl filled with some kind of pinkish fluid. It also had a drawer as well. There was another room at the opposite end of the room just to the left of the door, which looked like to be a bathroom. Scooby then hopped off the bed and decided to go out, but when he tried to open the door it was locked. Scooby just whimpered and a bit scared for being in an unusual place. Still he was stuck there until his abductors come to get him.

Scooby examined the doggie bowl with its contents a bit more. He sniffed at the liquid, and it smelled a bit sweet like strawberries. Leaning over the ledge of the bed and a bit curious about how it taste, he then dipped his tongue into the fluid. Once his tongue touched it, a full blast of strawberry flavor in his mouth and it was incredible to him! Scooby then took the bowl in his paws and guzzled all of it down. He then placed the empty bowl back down on the stand and he laid down on his back on the bed.

However, a strange feeling was flowing throughout his body, a tingling feeling. Then, Scooby started to felt some pressure and little bit of pain in his hind legs. His legs started to reform as they become more human like and feminine and slender, and his paws morphing into human feet with dainty toes with black nails/claws and thick black paw pads on the balls of his newly formed feet. Scooby then felt a tug in his crotch as his penis unsheathed but then it started to shrink into him along with his sac until a pair of 'lips' took their place. Scooby was in total shock at the events unfolding before him. The transformation started its way up now to his mid-section. He then developed a thin waist and widened hips as his body becoming more human in likeness. Also, his butt began to bloat a bit, becoming slightly fatter. He then felt major pressure in his chest as they ballooned out into full EE cups with fat black nipples to boot. His forelegs began turned human armed like and a bit slim, and his forepaws started to mold themselves into feminine hands and fingers along with black claws. He felt major pressure into his face and muzzle as they both take a new feminine form. Shoulder length permed hair grew from the top of his head.

Scooby was now an anthropomorphic female dog! She was still in total shock, awe, and terror at what happened. "What happened to me?!" she yelled but quickly covered her mouth, realizing how it was now at a higher pitch than before and she can speak English fluently without her previous speech impediment. She then looked down at her huge breasts and with a furred hand; she touched one and immediately moaned at how sensitive it was. She now just sat there with utter confusion and bewilderment on her face at what happened.

Scooby was still in a state of confusion until it was broken moments later when she heard the door opened. Standing in the doorway was an anthropomorphic dog just like she is and naked as well. He was an anthro Doberman that stood 6.5ft with a muscular build like a marathon runner. His fur was black and brown; brown mostly on his torso, hands, feet, and muzzle and black covering the rest. What definitely caught her attention was the slick and black 8 inch shaft that was protruding from a brown sac. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

She was now having strange feelings for the newcomer. Her heart was pounding, she was blushing, and she was also starting get wet down there as cum gushed out of her vagina. She realized that she was attracted to him. 'He...looks so handsome...' she thought as her female mind was taking control. Scooby tried to shake such thoughts out of her head, her male side taking over for a bit and wanted answers to why she is this way. "Who are you? Did you do this to me? What's going on?!" she angrily said while immediately standing up from the bed. The Doberman just smirked a bit, approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her blush as a result.

"I did this because I love you." said the Doberman as he spoke in a voice that Scooby thought was dreamy and hot. Then suddenly, his muzzle pressed up against hers, locking them into a long kiss. Their tongues wrestled for nearly two long minutes as Scooby's defenses were lowered and she became weak in the knees, making her wrap her arms around him as a reflex.

'No! Get ahold of yourself, Scooby! You're a guy…a guy…'

Scooby's weak male mind took some control back and broke the kiss before things gotten farther into hot and steamy territory.

"No…I need more of an explanation than that!" she said still wanting answers.

"But it's true! It has been very lonely on this spaceship and I wanted to have a mate, someone to spend my life with together and to have babies with. Earth happened to be the nearest planet with canine species where I can find a mate during the whole Area 51 situation. I've been following you and looking at you from a distance when you've been on mysteries and having fun. You are very kind, caring, and loyal to others and just the right characteristics I want in a wife. And with the technology I have on board, turning you into one of my kind and female was just as easy as wagging your tail."

"So all this because you love me?" she said with a noticeable blush.

"You're so cute when you blush." This comment just made Scooby blush even deeper than before.

"The bigger question, Scooby, is do you love me?"

Scooby was caught off guard and shocked at this, and found herself thinking about it more and more. The blushing Great Dane was caught in a dilemma as her female conscious steadily took over as it considered what the handsome Doberman did to her was sincere and romantic, wanting to answer with an enthusiastic "Yes!" while her fading male side tried to struggle to stay alive as it delivered a hard blow of memories.

'But what about your old life with your friends?! What about Shaggy and the others?! What about them?!' her male mind screamed.

Soon, her brain was flooded with thoughts of her mystery solving adventures with her friends from all over the world, being able to see new sights, and all the good times she had with Shaggy from their eating binges at buffets to eating exquisite cuisine on cruise lines.

However, new thoughts were emerging. Her female mind thought about life with the Doberman in from of her. Images of kissing and mating, making a new home for their lives, having her newborn children suckle on her ample teats, traveling the universe, etc flashed before her eyes. With that, she made her decision. Even though she'll miss her friends and they'll miss her, she knew she'll be happier with staying with the Doberman, she loved so much, and her friends would want her to be happy as well.

It was that moment any of her masculinity was shattered and her female mind flourished with girly emotions and instincts and completely took over. As she stared into his dark brown irises, she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the muzzle.

"Well, Mr. Doberman-"

"Technically, it's Doberson and my first name is Chet." He said with nervous chuckle along with scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks for ruining the mood." Scooby returned the comment with sarcastic quip and a cute giggle.

"Sorry about that…" Chet meekly said to a slight mumble.

"It's fine. Now as I was saying…Yes, I do love you and I want to be your mate and your wife!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips against his, and embraced him in a romantic kiss. Chet smiled widely, closed his eyes, and returned with a frantic kiss as now both tongues interlocked in a wrestling match, and wandering hands explored their bodies. As they did this, Chet found his hand caressing Scooby's moist slit, soaking his fingers while making her shudder and gasp slightly. Scooby returned the sexual favor by having her hand fondle his balls and gave a tug on his 8 inch shaft, making pre-cum erupt from the tip and ooze down.

Chet knowing full well where it this was heading guided her to the bed as they make out hard. He then laid her on the bed as she eyed his drooling cock tip that stood proudly and she spread her legs to reveal a soaked womanhood.

"So…what do we do now, handsome?" she said with sultry tone.

"Why we carry out the mating ritual of intercourse, my love." He replied while coming onto the bed on all fours as his mate returned with a purr.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

On all fours on the bed, Chet had his muzzle near Scooby's wet snatch. With his nose nearby her entrance, he took great whiff and exhaled deeply. The smell of her soaked vagina was intoxicating with the mixture of cum and musk. He licked his lips before giving Scooby's second pair of lips a huge lap of the tongue, causing her to softly gasp and shiver in sexual delight. Then, he had his muzzle clamp down on her sex and started to eat out of it as his flat dog tongue explored deep inside of her.

"Ooooooh…Yes! Deeper Chet! Don't Stop! Make me cum hard!" she raised her voice in pleasure as she gripped the bed sheets all the while flexing and curling her new humanoid toes.

The Doberman complied as he shoved his tongue in further, feeling her fleshy walls throb harder and faster as Scooby began to buck slightly and breathed short rapid breaths in response as pressure was building up within her body. He really stimulated her pulsated pussy to the point of orgasmic proportions.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Scooby yelled out as she began to climax and blasted cum into the Doberman's muzzle.

Chet received nearly a huge amount of her honey into his mouth, and tried guzzling and gulping it all down his throat. Soon, he finished drinking out her lover and lifted his head up while licking his doggy lips to catch, savoring the flavor. Also, while lifting his head, he happened to see Scooby in heavy breathing and wagging her tail rapidly with a hand massaging left breast.

"So… how… do I taste?" she said when trying to catch her breath.

"You taste wonderful, my dear! Want a sample?" he replied and got a nod in response.

He quickly jerked two fingers in and out of her vagina, soaking them along with making Scooby twitch in reflex. He crawled on top of her as he put his wet digits close to her muzzle.

"Bon appetite, my love!"

Scooby first licked the fingers before shoving them completely into her mouth and let her tongue play with them. She let out small groans of pleasure and satisfaction as she did while savoring the salty sweet cum taste.

"Mmmm…I do taste good! Though maybe could add a hint of lemon to it." She joked after cleaning his fingers, getting a small chuckle out of the Doberman.

"Now how about I get a taste of you Chet?" she said as she sat up and proceeded to go on all fours while her mate was now on his knees, leaning slightly back as his stiff stick stood proudly.

"Dig in! It's all yours!" he signaled to her.

Scooby started at base and balls as her tongue fondled and played with them. Then, she moved up to the shaft itself and licked like a Popsicle, gliding her tongue slowly over and lubricating it. Chet could only groan and shudder as his throbbing member leaked some precum that oozed down, eventually meeting up with the Great Dane tongue along the way. As it did, this made Scooby lick the throbbing organ more furiously than before and just wanting more like trying to lick ice cream before it melts. Chet was nearing his limit as pressure was building up, which was noticeable by his panting and rapid heartbeats her tongue felt from his twitchy member.

She then stopped licking to kiss the tip, and proceeded to the next level. She then shoved his dick hard into her mouth like she was swallowing a foot long sub whole like what she and Shaggy did back in the days without gagging. She let her tongue swirl and wrap around the doggy meat, causing Chet to arch back, groaning and grunting in response.

"I'M CUMMING!" the Doberman shouted as he bucked and released his load into his mate's mouth.

Scooby gagged slightly at her sex partner's actions, but managed to deep throat the organ all the way down to his knot. She took in the blast of his cream filling, chugging it down without any drop leaving her mouth. She was moaning sounds of pleasure as she finished drinking his load, licking the shaft afterwards and licking her chops as she savored his flavor.

"So…what…do…you think?" Chet asked his lover whilst in between pants.

"Mmmmm….you're so delicious! Crazy as it sounds I like it more than Scooby Snax!" she replied as she leaned back and sat up.

"Aw, you're just saying that!" Chet joked modestly.

"No! It's true! In fact, it just makes me want have more!" she said as she gripped his cock and shoved it in between her furred tits and proceeded to give him a major titjob.

Chet react more the same when she gave him a BJ, but instead of feeling a moist tongue, he felt two huge furred EE mounds wrapped his cock, rubbing them up and down the shaft. She was also feeling pleasure too and moaned along with him as her breasts were very sensitive to the touch to the point she lactated on his abdomen.

Scooby moved her muzzle closer to the twitchy tip in preparation and licked it to ensure a quick eruption. She felt his dick throbbing faster again like before, and it seemed to be reaching its peak. She placed her dog lips on the tip, knowing what's to come next. Literally.

"UUUUUNNNNGH!" Chet grunted and bucked slightly, causing Scooby to follow his motion and wrapped her lips on his penis head. "Yeah, drink it up, babe!"

He shot a heavy load into her mouth, making her cheeks bloat like a squirrel. However, she managed to chug down nearly every drop of it with two huge gulps. After he was done, she let his dick out of her muzzle's grasp only to be shot a small amount of cum onto her face.

"You look kinda cute with cum on your face, Scoob." Chet told her, causing her to blush and giggle at the comment. She then used her long tongue to lick off his cum on her face and then licked his dick clean of any leftover sperm.

"You satisfied now?" the Doberman asked her, receiving a nod from her in response.

"Before we take our mating to the next level, I'd like to give my loins a rest for a while."

"Sounds good enough to me." She responded as she was about to get comfortable under the covers.

"No, no. Not here. Let's go to my room, well, our room now. I'll show you!" Chet said while getting up and taking her hand as he led her through the ship, with Scooby doing her best to keep up. She may have stood on her hind legs before with ease when she was a male, but still hadn't gotten used to walking on two humanoid legs. The pair walked through parts of the ship which reminded Scooby of stuff she had seen from Sci-Fi shows and movies that had bright white walls, double electronic sliding doors, and some pipes and cords that traveled along the ceiling and walls. They came across a long hallway with a few doors on each side and a huge electronic sliding door at the very end.

"What are these rooms for?" she asked.

"These are going to be for our pups." He replied, which caused Scooby to go into deep thought. She began thinking of little puppies suckling at her teats and placing them in their cribs at night. It made her feel warm inside with maternal instinct and happiness that she couldn't wait for that to happen.

"I welcome you to our room!" Chet said as the door slid opened, revealing a really nice looking decorated room that felt somewhat out of place compared to the rest of the ship.

The room had a shagged sandy carpet, tannish painted walls, a king sized bed on the right wall with a flat screen TV embedded into the opposite wall, a door leading to the bathroom in the back, and a desk with a computer near the wall spaced evenly between the bed and the bathroom. Chet walked towards the bed and lied down on the brown covers and patted on the spot next to him, signaling his mate to join him.

Scooby giggled and complied with the gesture as she lay down close to him. Both then embraced each other for a kiss with Chet rolling on top of her. He gave her sexy and flirtatious look as he aligned his cock to her entryway.

"Ready to take the next step, dear? Do you want to go beyond?"

"Yes, I am, Chet! Do with me as you please!"

"Can't say no to that!" he replied as he shoved his cock into her. Scooby let out a deep moan as the Doberman continued to pump into her. It was a new experience to Scooby as his throbbing sex organ was much thicker than his tongue going through her tight sex, and rubbed up against most of the surface of her sensitive vaginal walls. She immensely enjoyed every second of it. She wanted more of it.

"Ooooooooh! Yes! That's it! Fasteeeer! Deepeeeer!" she groaned and commanded while lost in pleasure. Chet did as he was commanded as he increased his thrusting speed and bucked hard into her, including his knot. He stimulated her snatch with such intensity. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him close to her. Never letting him go as pleasure and pressure began to build up inside of her.

Chet kept on bucking right along as he started to dive head first onto her beautiful body. He then started licking her black nips, causing her to shudder from the feeling. He then started to suckle on her right breast, making her moan louder and even lactated too as a stream from milk leaked out from the other breast.

"Yeah, drink up, my babe!" Scooby said as she wrapped her arms around him.

After a while, Chet stopped suckling and continued to lick her neck. Then, he did something unexpected. He guided his tongue to Scooby's left shoulder and then softly bit her, only to leave a deep dent of teeth marks into her skin. It didn't break the skin nor did it bleed. Scooby was surprised by this action, but then by instinct, she did the same to him in his right shoulder as she chomped down softly to leave an identical mark.

After stimulating each other and building pressure within them, the time to cum has come.

"Ahhhhhhh! Ohhhh~ Chet! I'M CUMMMMING!" she then arched her back and let out a loud moan. Her natural honey slickening up his huge junk that kept on throbbing and pounding her immensely. Fluids leaked out of her, soaking into both of the anthro dogs' nether region fur.

"UNGH! AHHHH! HERE I CUM!" He replied as he shot his load into her womb, shoving his entire knot into her entryway in the process and keeping it there until he went empty. He filled her womb with so much that she nearly looked she was about three months pregnant!

After depleting his sperm into her, his cock exited out of her, dripping with both sex partners' cum. He got off of her and lay on his back right next to her on the left side of the bed. Both panted deeply with heavy breathing, basking in the afterglow of their intercourse.

"That was amazing!" both said in unison.

The two lied there within each other's embrace. Scooby was lying on her side with a hand massaging his chest slowly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Chet just had his right hand behind his head, resting his eyes. He opened one eye as he heard his mate.

"I have a question for you, Chet. What was that? The whole shoulder bite thing?" she asked him about the strange somewhat ritualistic action that occurred while sex that seemed instinctual to her yet didn't know the meaning. It was on her mind for quite a while.

"Oh that? Well, it's a symbol of our marriage and that we are bonded together by our bites. You could say that they're similar to wedding rings. It's what we do on our planet that holds similar purpose to an earth marriage. When I told you that I love you and when you said that you love me, which is not just a love confession but the equivalent to an engagement and the act of sex with the bite marks is the finalization of it. Every couple has certain marks that distinguish them from others and even when you're alone that mark also shows that you're already taken when you're with other males."

"Wow! That's a strange way of tying the knot that involves your knot!" Scooby said half-jokingly yet surprised by the process. Chet just chuckled at that comment. "So we are husband and wife now, yes?"

"Yes, my beautiful wife, we are!" then they both embraced in each other's arms in a happy hug, which was proven slightly difficult due to Scooby's now swollen belly. This gave rise to another question on her mind.

"Um, Chet, am I…am I pregnant?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Sadly, not at the moment. You've haven't been a female long enough to produce eggs, but you'll become fertile after you experience your first period." Scooby looked at her bloated belly, imagining herself filled not with cum but with her and Chet's puppies.

"I'm the luckiest dog to have you as a wife." He said looking into her dark ebony eyes. "And I'm the luckiest to have you as a husband." She replied looking back into his. They kissed and hugged passionately in a loving embrace.

They soon slept in each other's arms, knowing that they will have each other no matter what fate throws at them.

The End (?)


End file.
